


Lessons of the Knight

by Miss_Psychotic, nommedeplume



Series: The Regal Verse [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Knight in training!Thomas, Knight!Alby, Knight!Minho, M/M, Newt calls Thomas Tommy, Page Boy!Chuck, Prince!Newt, Slight D/s relationship, Top!Thomas, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nommedeplume/pseuds/nommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight in training Thomas accidentally embarrasses himself and his Prince when he fails to address his Prince correctly. Prince Newt is not pleased and must give his Squire a lesson in proper etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons of the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> A Co write between myself and Nommedeplume. 
> 
> We had a blast writing this and can't wait to bring you more in this universe!

 

“Presenting Sir Alby and his Squire.” 

 

The dark skinned man and his knight-in-training took four steps forward to drop to one knee before their royal family.

 

The Squire, Thomas lifted his head a fraction to steal a glance at his Prince.

 

Prince Newt returned the glance, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

 

Thomas counted it as a win, smiling himself.

 

They were dismissed, rising fluidly and returning to their ranks.

 

Once the official introductions were complete Sir Alby took a seat at the left of the table head, Thomas standing behind him.

 

Sir Minho took the one next to him and the Prince took the seat right of the head.

 

The King sat in his rightful place, head of the table. The position of power.

 

He nodded to Newt, this wasn’t his first official council meeting, but the blonde was nervous as it was Thomas’ first appearance at one of these important gatherings. Newt began speaking, accepting a goblet of cider from Chuck, the page who was serving them at table.

 

“I thank you all for being here at such short notice. As you are aware, the winter crops have been devastated by the flooding in the North. We are here to discuss options of trade or purchase so that our kingdom will have enough to survive the coming winter. Sir Zart, would you like to begin?”

 

The meeting progressed, disagreements about which neighbouring kingdom to trust and who to allow to know they were in shortage of food.

 

“They could attempt a siege, it would be prime time to do so and we’d be forced into their hand.” Sir Alby commented.

 

“We will have to risk that if we want to eat.” The prince replied.

 

“That would put everyone in more danger, Newt.” Thomas blurted, they’d had that conversation many times in the last few weeks. In the privacy of the Princes quarters, safe and secret under his soft and silken sheets.

 

The room let out a collective gasp.

 

“Do you take it upon yourself to encourage such familiarity toward your overlords?” The King glared at Sir Alby.

 

“No, My Lord. I beg your forgiveness. My Squire will be spending the rest of today in a lesson of manners and etiquette.” 

 

The King nodded to Alby, side eyeing Thomas with distaste.

 

The Prince, had bitten his bottom lip. His sweet Tommy didn’t know when to shut his mouth.

 

“Forgive me, Your Grace. It was not the training-”

 

“Silence! You do not speak to me unless I have asked you to do so. Whether you intend it or not, your actions will always reflect on the training of your knight. You have been given a rare opportunity in your training, boy. Do not forget that I have three more Squires to choose from, should you fail to prove your worth at this court.”

 

The King glanced over at his son.

 

“My son might have a certain tolerance for your antics and familiarity on his own time. That is his business and not my own. _I_ will not tolerate your distinct lack of respect for his position in our Court.”

 

Thomas dropped his head and his eyes.

 

“Yes, My lord.” He replied, voice small, chastised.

 

The meeting was over soon after that, a decision made.

 

Thomas and the Prince usually took lunch together in the western gardens. The Prince however did not make an appearance.

 

Thomas tried not to let his disappointment show.

 

 

***

 

Newt  sat at his desk later that evening working on his assignment for his master of history who had requested a detailed analysis of one of his father's more crucial battles; what had been done successfully what could have been improved upon and what he would do were he in charge. He was then tasked with planning a similar attack with different factors given him by his master of military strategy, a certain number of men and supplies and a map of his target.  

 

He was thoroughly engrossed when he heard door open. He barely glanced up when he saw it was Thomas. He had been warned about seeing the boy, his father reminding him that their familiarity, as discreet as they thought they were, was reflecting badly on the Prince as a ruler.

 

Swallowing thickly, knowing Thomas would not be able to see his silent anger he hesitated with his pen for a few moments.

 

"Undress." He ordered in his court voice. Thomas had unintentionally embarrassed them both at the meeting today. He was going to remind the other young man who was really in charge, and not just because his father, The King, told him too.

 

Thomas stopped short at Newt’s tone, he’d never heard the blonde Prince speak to him like that before. It was imperious and not at all like him when they were together in private.

 

"Newt, come on. You know it was an accident. It slipped out." He tried to placate the smaller boy, taking a few steps toward him but the blonde turned to him and raised a challenging eyebrow, daring him to continue.

 

"No. You _will_ remember who is in charge here _Thomas_. We can't have slip ups." He replied tone still lofty and Regal. 

 

Thomas stopped in his tracks.

 

“I...” He started, wanting to protest. 

 

He remembered the afternoon spent with Sir Alby, training under the hot sun, the older man berating him and besting him in their combats as punishment for his slip up that morning.

 

Straightening his stance, strengthening his shoulders, he stood tall, like a knight.

 

"As you say My Lord." He replied with a bow, low and deep, as Sir Alby and the other knights had taught him. When Newt was serious, and if his prince commanded it, then he would obey.

 

"Undress." Newt repeated watching the change of attitude in his Knight-to-be and turned back to his book once he saw that Thomas was complying.

 

Thomas removed his clothes efficiently folding them and placing them off to the side, Newt hated clothing all over his floor.

 

He then stood at attention waiting for further instructions from the prince, trying not to become shy in front of his lover. It was a difficult task since they had never quite played this way.

 

"My knights must be in peak physical condition. Begin your training routine." Newt called, not even looking up from where his quill scratched across the parchment.

 

His heart was beating wildly, he knew that Thomas would obey, knew that the boys loyalty was to his Prince, but the sense of imbalance was niggling in his mind. 

 

This was his Tommy, and in his rooms there were no titles. Until now.

 

Thomas could do nothing but obey when his prince asked something of him so he immediately fell into it.

 

He started with a series of stretches trying not to smirk when he saw the younger man watching with open appreciation before turning back to the task before him on the desk.

 

When he was warmed up Thomas moved to lie on the rug and began a series of sit-ups. 

 

Newt got up from his chair then, and approached him. 

 

Crouching by his hip he drew his fingers down the brunette's chest his skin warm from his exertions, sweat just beginning to make the surface slick. This is what he knew. This is what he was used too.

 

Thomas dropped to lie on his back letting the man explore.

 

"I didn't say stop. My knights must be able to perform through distraction." Newt informed him. Fingers playing over a nipple as Thomas began moving again.

 

Newts fingers pinched lightly at the nubs, moving with Thomas as he worked, the bigger boy letting out a soft sound when the tips of the royal fingers clamped down hard.

 

"My Lord. Please." He panted not ceasing his movement as the prince's fingers trailed down his abs and just barely brushed his soft cock.

 

"Very good _Thomas_. Continue." Newt told him in the same voice he had heard Sir Alby use on the training ground every day, before getting up and returning to his desk to finish his assignment.

 

Thomas finished his set of sit-ups and moved to the bar Newt had attached to one of the walls. He began pulling himself up. Counting each one and wishing he could see the blonde across the room.

 

He finished those and lay down on the floor to finish his circuit with push ups.

 

Newt kept an eye on the young nobleman, watching the play of muscles in his back as he pulled himself up on the bar.

 

He'd finished his work by then and when Thomas laid down for his last set he approached the man again, kneeling on the floor by his hips.

 

"I'm pleased with you so far." He told him, fingers sliding across the sweat slick skin of the brunette's back as it moved up and down. paying close attention to the valley between his shoulder blades, watching the knight in training’s arms begin to quake from effort.

 

"But we are far from finished _Squire_ _Thomas_." Newt whispered in a sultry voice, dripping with authority. 

 

"Of course, My Lord." Thomas replied panting slightly from his workout.

 

 The Prince's fingers traced over the dips in Thomas' hips and one ventured into his crack, sliding over slippery skin and teasing briefly at his entrance, the young man jerked with a cry and briefly lost his rhythm.

 

They'd never tried that before.

 

"Please My Lord." He panted. Newt was going to kill him with this mad game of his.

 

"Distraction, remember squire." Newt teased and slapped Thomas lightly on the ass as he stood and returned to his desk to put the finishing touches on his assignment.

 

His quill scratched across the parchment as he heard Thomas finish his exercises.

 

"Very well done squire. Now I feel I must be sure you're strong enough to take your place among my knights." He told him standing from his chair.

 

"Carry me to the bed." He ordered.

 

Thomas couldn't contain the snort.

 

"Really Newt?" He asked breaking out of his disciplined mask.

 

"Excuse me?" The blonde replied crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

 

"How am I to be addressed? Your prince gave you an order Squire." Newt admonished.

 

Thomas bowed.

 

"Of course my lord. I'm sorry your Grace." He responded deliberately using Newt’s more formal title that was usually reserved for court. 

 

"You are forgiven. Now I believe you were given a task."

 

Thomas came over and scooped the blonde up.The Prince was younger and more slight than the knight in training so it wasn't a struggle for him to lift the royal by his shoulders and knees and place him carefully on the bed.

 

“Nicely Done Squire.  Undress me.”  He decreed holding his arms out so Thomas had access to him.

 

“Right away your Grace.”  Thomas answered and reached for the clasp of his doublet.  He unfastened the heavy piece of jewelry and removed it. He stood and placed it carefully in the Prince’s jewelry chest.

 

"Fold my clothing as you remove it. I will not have my rooms be made a sty.

 

"Of course, My Lord." The brunette nodded. Carefully folding the Prince’s tunic and placing it gently next to his own.

 

He repeated this with his undershirt, socks, breeches and under clothes, until his Prince was as bare as he.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Thomas spoke softly, constantly in awe of the man before him.

 

“You forget your place.” Newt reminded him, swallowing past the lump in his throat, gooseflesh pebbling his skin with the draft of the room.

 

“You cannot speak to me in such a way.”

 

“Forgive me, My Lord. your beauty overwhelms me. I am unable to control my tongue.” Thomas replied, bowing his head, hands shaking, desperate to touch his Prince.

 

“You shall learn to control it.” The blonde told him, a grin forming on his face. “Worship your Prince. Show my skin your appreciation for it.” 

 

Thomas went to move, but a hand on his chest stopped him.

 

“Show me, with only that misbehaving tongue of yours.”

 

The knight-in-training closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, nodding. His heart was racing. That was a great idea, the best idea. Thomas could do this task for his Liege.

 

“Would you like to get comfortable first, My Lord?” Thomas offered, moving off the bed and grabbing the pillows.

 

Newt nodded, shifting up the bed a little, allowing Thomas to move the pillows just how he liked before laying back, arms behind his head.

 

“You may begin.” 

 

Thomas looked his Prince up and down, unsure where to start. His mouth watered at the soft smooth skin exposed to him.

 

His gaze hungrily moved to the Prince’s groin, his cock half hard, the head flushed a rosy pink.

 

“My Lord, you spoil me with your favours.” He whispered, deciding to start at his favourite place.

 

Daringly he pressed a soft kiss to Newt’s lips, just a gentle press of lip to lip before moving to his neck, opening his mouth to lick and gently suck the slightly prickly skin.

 

He worshiped his Prince before him, mouth trailing down a shoulder and back up and across to soft brown nipples, laving and suckling them gently, trying to convey in his tenderness his affection and devotion for the boy beneath him.

 

Trailing lower Thomas grinned in victory when his Prince let out a soft noise of pleasure as his tongue trailed lower to the blonde’s hips.

 

The knight to be dragged gentle teeth across the protruding bone, bringing soft red welts to rise over the pale skin.

 

“Am I doing this correctly, My Lord?” Thomas asked, mouth and lips red from his activities.

 

Newt opened his eyes, the pupils blown with lust.

 

“You’re doing well, Squire. Continue.” 

 

Thomas nodded, returning his attention to the Prince’s hip bones. 

 

A hand in his hair pushed him lower.

 

“You’ve covered those. I have more that needs attention.” Newt ordered, tone back to his Courtly timbre.

 

“As you wish, My Lord.” Thomas wasn’t especially skilled when it came to pleasuring a cock with his mouth.

 

He and Newt had been learning and practicing together. This was definitely something Newt excelled at, but Thomas knew his skills left something to be desired.

 

The brunette attempted to make up for lack of skill with enthusiasm, eagerly suckling the red head, tongue tasting over the slit, desperate to please his Prince into completion.

 

He wanted to use his hands, to touch what he couldn’t fit but he hadn’t been told he could.

 

Thomas fought against his gag reflex, taking the blonde as deep as he was comfortable with, hoping it would be enough.

 

Newt let out a small keening noise as Thomas worked. His right hand still clutched in the Squire’s hair, not pushing or pulling anymore, just holding on, grounding himself.

 

He wanted to sigh Thomas’ name. Wanted to call out his pleasure but he knew that it wouldn’t be appropriate for the situation.

 

He was giving a lesson and he was going to follow through.

 

“You may move on.” Newt tried to make his tone sound bored, unaffected but he knew he failed.

 

Thomas gently eased off his cock, licking the crown gently a few more times before trailing lower, nuzzling, licking and sucking on the heavy flesh beneath enjoying the taste of fresh sweat and his lover.

 

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, not sure how to go about asking for Newt to part his legs.

 

He glanced up at his Prince and tried to think back to the courting and wooing talk the other knights discussed around campfires at night.

 

“My Lord, There are parts of you I wish to show my appreciation for. Will you open them up to your Squire?” He asked, voice low and rough. Having to swallow the excess of saliva flooding to his mouth at the thought of getting to worship Newt at his core.

 

Newt bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

 

His thighs were trembling as he parted them, bending his knees and bringing his feet up to his hip before parting his legs and splaying them wide.

 

Thomas swallowed heavily, watching Newt open himself up to him.

 

“I’m waiting.” The blonde tried to sound demanding but his voice shook.

 

Thomas bowed his head again.

 

“Apologies, My Lord. I was, am, captivated by your radiance.” 

 

Newt felt his cheeks flush.

 

Thomas had never sounded so sincere.

 

He moved slowly down the bed, laying on his front and moving to bring his hands up to the back of his Prince’s thighs, holding them for the blonde, so that he could just relax and enjoy.

 

The first touch of Thomas’ tongue to Newt’s core had the blonde whimpering.

 

He bit harshly at his bottom lip, panting through his nose when the brunette licked long broad strokes over his hole, gently coaxing the strong muscle to relax.

 

Thomas let out a small noise himself. He loved doing this for his Prince. Loved tasting him and gently opening him with fingers and his tongue.

 

This they had done so many times before but it had never felt like this.

 

Thomas was shaking with restraint. He longed to push the Prince’s legs higher and bury himself in the warmth between them but he was under orders and he would not disobey or disappoint his Prince.

 

Newt, could barely contain himself. He wasn’t going to be able to finish his plan if things continued like this.

 

“Enough. Sit up.” He ordered, proud that his voice didn’t waver, even if it was slightly more breathy than intended.

 

Thomas reluctantly pulled away, sitting up as his Liege commanded.

 

“Lie back on my bed.” Newt had caught his breath and was able to properly use his Court voice.

 

He watched as Thomas complied, his cock now long and hard between his thighs, standing proud and to attention for his Prince.

 

“Put your arms above your head.”

 

The brunette did as ordered, not liking where this was going.

 

He loved touching Newt, knew exactly where to hold and squeeze during their coupling to excite the blonde further.

 

“Is this to your liking, My Lord?” He asked, eyes dark, voice low.

 

Newt looked him up and down.

 

“You’ll do.” He replied, reaching for the oil in his dresser.

 

Thomas scoffed softly at the ridiculousness of the comment, but quickly schooled his face and his noises when the blonde turned to give him _that_ look.

 

“I don’t want you to move. Knights must be trained for all situations. There could come a time when you are to be tortured for information about your King.” He moved as he spoke, grabbing the oil and then drizzling some of it onto Thomas’ neglected cock.

 

He circled his hand around the thick length and worked the oil into the skin.

 

“You are to be silent, still and show no outward notion that you are affected by their torment. Your resolve must be as strong as your dedication to your King.” 

 

Newt took his slippery hand from Thomas’ skin and moved it behind himself, slipping two slick fingers inside.

 

Thomas’ work earlier made everything much easier, his body relaxed and ready for the intrusion.

 

“Are you ready to begin?” He asked, removing his fingers and straddling his lovers thighs.

 

“Yes, My Lord.” Thomas nodded, squaring off his jaw and breathing through his nose to calm himself.

 

He knew what was coming.

 

Newt smiled, so proud of his Tommy. 

 

He was doing so well and treating the situation so seriously.

 

He would make an amazing knight and Newt was honoured to have this man protecting him.

 

Nodding, Newt lifted up on his knees reaching behind himself to hold Thomas steady while he gently lowered himself down.

 

The first press of the thick crown inside made him whimper. He probably could have used a little more preparation.

 

Thomas saw the look on Newt’s face and went to move and hold him, gentle him through the pain. He caught himself just in time to not disobey orders.

 

"Do not move." The blonde reminded him.

 

Thomas swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to convey with his eyes that he didn't want the prince to hurt.

 

Newt gave the boy a small smile, easing himself a little further down, thighs straining from holding himself up for so long.

 

When he was fully seated, the Prince sighed happily. Finally allowed to enjoy his pleasure openly. 

 

Thomas bit his lip and closed his eyes. He couldn’t control the way his stomach muscles clenched and the way his hips twitched, wanting to move, to thrust up and seek his own pleasure.

 

Newt felt amazing above him, around him, holding so tightly.

 

The warmth and the slick of the Prince around him never ceased to drive Thomas’ brain to melting point.

 

He opened his mouth to gasp, closing it just as quickly, keeping the noise inside.

 

“I’ll never tire of having you this way, Squire.” Newt told him breathily, finally beginning to move, slow and steady, not moving up and down, more rocking his hips back and forth.

 

“The way you stretch and fill me to my limits.” His voice became lighter, breathy.

 

“Oh.” He gasped, when he hit the right angle, slowly grinding himself down onto Thomas’ erection, hitting the perfect place inside of himself.

 

“Oh, Sir Knight. would you tell me your secrets when I have you like this?” He panted, leaning forward to press his lips to Thomas’ ears.

 

Thomas wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around his Prince, hold him close and tell him anything he desired to know.

 

He kept his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, mouth pressed firmly shut.

 

Newt grinned down at his lover. He could see the restraint Thomas was employing to follow his orders.

 

Picking up his pace, Newt began to lift up, gliding smoothly up and down the Squire’s shaft, groaning loudly when he dropped down heavily and managed to angle his hips just right.

 

“Mmmm. It feels so different like this. Being able to control how hard and fast you press inside of me. It must be agony for you. To not be able to just bury yourself inside of your Prince, to bring us both pleasure the way you know best.” 

 

Thomas let out a small keening noise, unable to hold it back.

 

Newt smirked at him when Thomas opened his eyes, waiting to see if he would be punished for the infringement.

 

“I love seeing you come apart like this. Love being able to take my own pleasure and to know you won’t find your own until I tell you to.” 

 

He broke off to moan, hands moving to Thomas’ chest, sliding up to his shoulder, holding on as he moved faster, bouncing precisely on the brunette’s lap.

 

“Oh by the gods.” The blonde panted, eyes closed, mouth slack as he moved.

 

His legs hurt, the muscles on fire from their activities.

 

He wanted to finish, wanted to be done with this game.

 

“Tommy. Tommy, touch me.” He cooed, lips brushing against Thomas’ ear, panting hotly into it.

 

Instantly the brunette reached down, one hand circling his Prince’s cock, working him in time with the blonde’s hips.

 

“Oh... oh!” Newt stilled as he climaxed, body going tense, as he arched his back, pressing down as hard as he could to have Thomas’ cock rub against that spot inside of him.

 

He made a spectacular mess of Thomas’ stomach and a small wave of possession crashed over him, knowing Thomas was painted in his seed. Claimed and marked by his Prince.

 

“You can move.” Newt released Thomas from his confines.

 

“Thank the gods.” Thomas groaned, hands moving to his lovers behind, rolling them over, and pressing himself deeply into his lover.

 

“You have no idea how beautiful you look when you take your pleasure from me.” He panted, hips moving frantically inside of his Prince.

 

Newt whimpered, over sensitive.

 

“Tommy!” He gasped as the brunette thrust roughly into him.

 

“Tommy. Yes! Oh gods!” 

 

“My Lord!” Thomas gasped, burying his face into Newt’s neck, peppering the skin with kisses.

 

“I’m not. I can’t.”

 

“Yes! Please! Tommy! Please!”

 

Thomas shifted back onto his knees, pulling Newt down with him, changing the angle and giving himself more room to move, thrusting harshly into his lover, chasing his release.

 

“Newt.” He gasped. “New, My Lord.”

 

“Come Tommy, Please.”

 

The brunette pressed deep and stilled, gasping loudly and then all but collapsing on top of his Prince. 

 

Panting, he managed to gather strength into his arms to lift up and gently roll off of his lover, pulling the blonde into his side, holding him tenderly.

 

“Are you alright?” He whispered, unwilling to break the stillness around them.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“I didn’t hurt you?”

 

“You didn’t.” Newt promised, leaning up to kiss him, mouth parting to allow their tongues to explore.

 

They parted when breath became a desperate need.

 

“By the gods, I love you.” Thomas whispered, reaching down to stroke Newt’s face.

 

“And I you.” The blonde replied, closing his eyes and humming contently at the touch.

 

It was still and quiet for a long few minutes.

 

“My Lord?”

 

“Mmmm?” Newt replied, half asleep.

 

“Did I pass my training?” Thomas asked, a grin splitting his lips.

 

Newt snorted a laugh and slapped his stomach playfully.

 

“Yes, Sir Knight. You passed. Now go to sleep. We have actual training in the morning.” 

 

 

***

 

The gossip the next morning was loud and obvious.

 

Newt couldn’t contain the smile on his face and Thomas was having trouble focusing when the blonde was within his line of vision.

 

In the mid morning Thomas was sparring with sword and shield, Practising against Sir Minho.

 

The Prince paused by to watch.

 

Sir Minho, ended the battle and turned to the Prince, bowing slightly.

 

Thomas turned and smiled. Bowing deeply. “My Lord.” He said, voice deep and full of mischief.

 

Newt felt himself blushing but he smiled and continued on.

 

Chuck following behind, listing the current entries for the upcoming tournament.  Newt nodding along as he walked.

 

All was well again in the Kingdom.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, you can contact us at www.tumblr.com/misspsychoticfics


End file.
